ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ehime Prefecture
| Flower = Satsuma mandarin (Citrus unshiu) | Tree = Pine (Pinus) | Bird = Japanese robin (Erithacus akahige) | Fish = Red sea bream (Pagrus major) | Map = Map of Japan with highlight on 38 Ehime prefecture.svg | Governor = Tokihiro Nakamura (since December 2010) }} is a prefecture in northwestern Shikoku, Japan.Nussbaum, Louis-Frédéric. (2005). "Ehime" in . The capital is Matsuyama.Nussbaum, "Matsuyama" at . History Until the Meiji Restoration, Ehime Prefecture was known as Iyo Province.Nussbaum, "Provinces and prefectures" at . Since before the Heian period, the area was dominated by fishermen and sailors who played an important role in defending Japan against pirates and Mongolian invasions. After the Battle of Sekigahara, the Tokugawa shōgun gave the area to his allies, including Katō Yoshiaki who built Matsuyama Castle, forming the basis for the modern city of Matsuyama. The name Ehime comes from the kuniumi part of the Kojiki where Iyo Province is mythologically named Ehime "lovely princess".Chamberlain, Basil Hall. 1882. A translation of the "Ko-ji-ki" or Records of ancient matters. section V In 2012, a research group from the University of Tokyo and Ehime University said they had discovered rare earth deposits in Matsuyama. Geography Located in the northwestern part of Shikoku, Ehime faces the Seto Inland Sea to the north and is bordered by Kagawa and Tokushima in the east and Kōchi in the south. The prefecture includes both high mountains in the inland region and a long coastline, with many islands in the Seto Inland Sea. The westernmost arm of Ehime, the Sadamisaki Peninsula, is the narrowest peninsula in Japan. As of April 1, 2012, 7% of the total land area of the prefecture was designated as Natural Parks, namely the Ashizuri-Uwakai and Setonaikai National Parks; Ishizuchi Quasi-National Park; and seven Prefectural Natural Parks. Cities Eleven cities are located in Ehime Prefecture: *Imabari *Iyo *Matsuyama (capital) *Niihama *Ōzu *Saijō *Seiyo *Shikokuchūō *Tōon *Uwajima *Yawatahama Towns and villages These are the towns in each district: *Iyo District **Masaki **Tobe *Kamiukena District **Kumakōgen *Kita District **Uchiko *Kitauwa District **Kihoku **Matsuno *Minamiuwa District **Ainan *Nishiuwa District **Ikata *Ochi District **Kamijima ]] Mergers Former districts: *Uwa District (historical) *Uma District *Shūsō District *Onsen District Economy The coastal areas around Imabari and Saijō host a number of industries, including dockyards of Japan's largest shipbuilder, Imabari Shipbuilding. Chemical industries, oil refining, paper and cotton textile products also are a feature of the prefecture. Rural areas mostly engage in agricultural and fishing industries, and are particularly known for citrus fruits such as mikan (mandarin orange), iyokan and cultured pearls. Ikata's nuclear power plant produces a large portion of Shikoku's electricity. Education University National *Ehime University Prefectural *Ehime Prefectural University of Health Science Private *St. Catherine University *Matsuyama University *Matsuyama Shinonome College (women's college) Sports The sports teams listed below are based in Ehime. Football (soccer) *Ehime F.C. Baseball *Ehime Mandarin Pirates Basketball *Ehime Orange Vikings Culture The oldest extant hot spring in Japan, Dōgo Onsen, is located in Matsuyama. It has been used for over two thousand years. Iyo dialect, one of the Shikoku dialects, is the dialect spoken in Ehime Prefecture. Museums * Museum of Ehime History and Culture * Kaimei School Transport Rail *JR Shikoku **Yosan Line **Yodo Line **Uchiko Line *Iyotetsu **Gunchu Line **Takahama Line **Yokogawara Line Tramway *Iyotetsu **Matsuyama Inner Line Road Expressway *Matsuyama Expressway *Tokushima Expressway *Takamatsu Expressway *Kochi Expressway *Nishiseto Expressway (also referred to as the Shimanami Kaidō) *Imabari Komatsu Road National highways *Route 11 *Route 33 (Matsuyama-Kōchi) *Route 56 (Matsuyama-Iyo-Uwajima-Sukumo-Susaki-Kōchi) *Route 192 (Saijyo-Shikoku Chuo-Yoshinogawa-Tokushima) *Route 194 *Route 196 *Route 197 *Route 317 (Matsuyama-Imabari-Onomichi) *Route 319 *Route 320 *Route 378 *Route 380 *Route 437 *Route 440 *Route 441 *Route 494 (Matsuyama-Niyodogawa-Susaki) Ports *Kawanoe Port *Niihama Port - Ferry route to Osaka *Toyo Port - Ferry route to Osaka *Imabari Port - Ferry route to Innoshima, Hakata Island, and international container hub port *Matsuyama Port - Ferry route to Kitakyushu, Yanai, Hiroshima, Kure, and international container hub port *Yawatahama Port - Ferry route to Beppu, Usuki *Misaki Port - Ferry route to Oita *Uwajima Port Airport *Matsuyama Airport Notes References * Nussbaum, Louis-Frédéric and Käthe Roth. (2005). [https://books.google.com/books?id=p2QnPijAEmEC&client=firefox-a Japan encyclopedia.] Cambridge: Harvard University Press. ; OCLC 58053128 External links * Category:Ehime Prefecture Category:Shikoku region Category:Prefectures of Japan